My Night At Jane's
by ash-blackfire
Summary: Daria's first "Bad Movie Night" at Jane's after breaking up with Tom.


**My Night At Jane's**

**Jane was just finishing up a new painting as the phone rang." Hello, Shanty's spank shack where every third whipping is for free!" Jane smiled as a surprised Quinn answered. "Uumm… I think I have the wrong number…" Quinn hung up the phone red as a fire hydrant. "Quinn … something wrong?" Hellen asked setting down the lasagna . " you aren't catching a cold now are you?" "NO! I-it-it is just that I think you have the wrong number for Jane's place." Quinn was still in shock. EWWW! She thought " I just hope Daria will be ok, I still don't know how she is after Tom." Hellen was lost in thought about how Daria will be after this.**

**Daria was walking up and down the rows of Drugs'N Stuff with a hand full of snacks and sodas. First time in months for a bad movie night with Jane. Wanting to forget and start a new from Tom and get back to normal. As Daria walked to Jane's she wanted to ask Jane some questions about Tom and have him out of both there lives. **

"**What type of sugar high madness are you planning with all of this!" Jane gawked at all the snacks and ultra cola she had brought with her. She also spied a duffel bag she had brought with her. " What's in the bag? Parts of Tom we need to burry?" Jane laughed " Not to far from the truth., all the stuff he bought me or reminders of him. I thought we could send it all off with your stuff of his to Valhalla." Jane smirked " I like the way you think! Come on lets get my part for kindling!" They both went up the stairs to her room. Jane started rummaging thru her closet taking out some boxes. One with "Tom" was marked with sculls and cross bones all over it. As Jane was taking it out a box of VHS tapes crashed down on top of her along with the "Tom" box spilling the contents all over. " SON OF A…! " Daria went over to help clean up the mess. "Even after he left he is still causing you problems." Daria chuckled. After the Yes/No game of what was in the box they went out in the back yard.**

**The pile they had amassed was strange Hodge poge of both of there personalities. With books and strange oddities he had given Daria , to the stuffed animal and a even a pair of thong panties he had given Jane. Both women took hold of the BBQ lighter and set it ablaze with wicked smiles on both faces. Then a lone tear of happiness fell from Daria's eye. Jane went in to the house and quickly returned with some marshmallows. " This is the best way to start tonight!" Jane stared up at the last of the sunset with the glow of it and the fire she was at peace.**

**After the embers died down and were put out they returned to Jane's room. After surviving the damage that happened when pulling out the boxes they started to make room and cleanup. "OH!, I just found what we will watch tonight!" Jane almost jumped for joy when she started looking thru the VHS tapes. " It is all of my old monster vision tapes!" "Good old Joe Bob to the rescue." Daria looked over at a box full of black tapes with two of them with labels on them the rest had none. She grabbed a hand full and placed them on the VCR. " popcorn now or later?" Daria asked "What do you think..?" and with that went down to get the popcorn started. **

**By the time she had got back Jane had made a makeshift bed/couch in front of the TV. "What do you think,?" "It will make things easier for when we pass out from the sugar crash that is for sure" Daria smirked. "What is first on tonight's list?" Jane popped in the first tape. "Looks like Return of the Living Dead , not a bad movie but entertaining." Jane sat back with the remote and got comfy as Daria took off her boots and sat next to her getting under a blanket and got comfy. **

**About half hour into the movie Daria realized that Jane was not skipping the adds any more. She looked over and saw she had fallen asleep. After all the years she has known Jane this was one of the first times she was asleep before her. "Send more paramedics!" from the TV made her train of thought derailed and come back to realty. she saw the zombies and thought of her last days at Lawndale with the mass of sheep they call students. She started to think about what life will be like at RAFT and what will happen to Jane once she has left to g- "AAAHHHH" As Jane tossed in her sleep rolling on to her head facedown in her lap arm draped across her shoulder. Jane was still sound asleep. Jane like Tent when they fall asleep they stay that way. She move Jane's hand from her shoulder and set next to her. Went to move her head when there was a knock on the door. "Janey, you ok I heard a scream…" Trent's eyes widened as he saw Daria sitting there with her hand on Jane's head and Jane's head in her crotch. "I-I-It is n-n-not what it looks like Trent!" just as she sad that Jane move once more and grabbed Daria's breast. "EEP!" Trent laughed and coughed then promptly fainted backwards. A large "Thud" echoed thru the house as he impacted the floor. " Oh no!" Daria went over to Trent to see if he was ok. She checked for a pulse and to see if he was breathing. "Pulse…ok!" Trent wasn't breathing! He was caught in the doorway she tilted his head back and startled him beginning CPR. "OH GOD,OH GOD!"**

**Unknown to Daria Jane had woken up shortly after her pillow had moved. She woke to Daria straddling her brother moving up and down and saying "OH GOD" over and over and leaning in to kiss him every so often. Trent started to cough and saw Daria over him her lips just finished touching his. "Hey, Daria …what are you doing?" he said just above a whisper Daria could barley hear him. She hugged him tightly letting a long sigh of relief. "Oh god thank you!" " That was quite the show girl." Jane chimed in. " Daria you little minx I thought you had that out of your system!" Daria wiped away the tears from her eyes " I can explain every thing. First we need to make sure your brother is ok." she got off of Trent and had them go to the kitchen. **

**After making sure Trent was ok she explained what had happened to them both. Jane wished she could have saw her brothers face. As they had gotten every thing straitened out Jane went upstairs to get back to bed. Trent stopped Daria and gave her a kiss on the lips and mad her legs go weak. " Thanks… for you know … saving my life…" he went upstairs to get his 18 hours of sleep. Daria stood trying to get anything to work. Her brain finally let her move and she got back to Jane's room. "Thanks for everything you have done for me my friend." Jane walked over and kissed her… after the kiss "BLAP" Daria was hit upside the head with a pillow. "Hahaha! Gotcha!" as the pillow fight started. **

**The next day Daria woke up to feathers everywhere Jane with her rear up in the air and face down I a pillow halfway empty lightly snoring. " How can you sleep like that?" Daria mused. A knock came from the front door. Daria went down to answer the door and Hellen was there with a stern look on her face. " Why didn't you call last night !" " I didn't think I need to. I left it in you planner, on the fridge, and told you three days ago!" " Um… I was just worried about you and…" Hellen stopped dead in her tracks eyes wide with panic " D-Daria, why do you have lipstick on…"**

**The end **


End file.
